Lullaby's goodbye
by Bellarue Woods
Summary: In an AU where practicing the arts of Occult was a sin, and could result in severe punishment, lies Ayumi Shinozaki, and an unexpected Lover, Yoshiki Kishinuma. When Yoshiki gets sent off to the war, it all goes downhill, and a tragic romance unfolds. Cover made by me. Rated T, later maybe M.
1. Chapter 1

(Jesus christ so I got off and then got on again TODAY to see someone was all confused and told me to fix something and I'm like: What? Its just the introduction and what you should expect to see in this story...THEN I GO AND CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED I AM SO SORRY. THE NOISE I MADE WHEN I SAW IT THOUGH WAS FULL OF SHEER TERROR AND EMBARRASSMENT THOUGH. Trying a second time.)

**In an AU**

**Where practicing the **

**Arts of Occult**

**And mentioning things**

**Like Charms,**

**Or magic**

**Was a sin**

**And could result in**

**Severe punishment,**

**Lies Ayumi Shinozaki**

**And an unsuspecting lover**

**Yoshiki Kishinuma.**

**When Yoshiki gets arrested**

**For something he never did,**

**It all goes downhill from there**

**And a tragic romance unfolds.**

**This story will be rated**

**T**

**and maybe M**

**For:**

**Sexual Actions**

**Violence**

**Mentions of Rape**

**Blood**

**and Cursing.**

**Please, proceed with caution.**


	2. Chapter 2

The college dorms were quiet, not a peep of life in most rooms. Music filled the air further away, sounds of laughter and joy sounding from the main building. Ayumi Shinozaki stayed in her room, though, while everyone was away. She would sneak in later, and check in. After all, it was a Christmas farewell party.

Snow fell outside as Ayumi sketched out her new design. Her dreams of being an artist didn't...turn out well, as she would say. She was never accepted into the art colleges, either they were too expensive, too far away, or didn't feel right. This college wasn't much better, but her patience had grown thin. Now she designed clothes, fabric designs, and sometimes even jewelry, which was a luxury, since they sold well. She will admit, her mother had not spent her money well. Mostly on things for herself. She hardly had enough to get into college, and poor Hinoe couldn't deal with her and moved out.

Though her heart beat quickened that night as she turned towards the door. Nothing. She turned back, nearly completing her diagram. A gown, beautifully made. It was a light blue, with gems sewn into the upper chest, and the sleeves ending at the wrists, trailing down slightly to show off the design. A beautiful, beautiful design, like wind, as the fabric was light and fluttery, yet cold wind. Icy. Her pale fingers lightly traced over her design. The dress fell to the legs, tracing the wearer's smooth form, giving a slight more bust and curve, yet hardly noticeable unless you specifically looked for it. It grew darker as the dress reached the knees. It was beautiful, but how could she afford the material. Maybe silk could be used, and outer layers to give the free, breezy look to it. The gems, she could use fake ones.

There was a rasping noise. Ayumi whipped around, her dark blue eyes narrowing. She was silent for a very, very long time, listening closely to the sound. She felt the familiar warning tingle as shivers went up her spine. She felt sick, nauseous. She knew what it was, and god forbid she could never, ever speak about it.

Spirits.

She rummaged through her sachet, pulling out a bottle of holy water. It was used to dismiss spirits, casting them away to who knows where for however long the spirit needs for recovery. She tucked it into her tan, over sized sweater's sleeve, clutching it firmly as she slowly got to her feet. The rasping noise started up again, almost directly overhead, echoing through the poor ventilation systems, and the thin walls. She took a step forward, her tights rubbing uncomfortably against her leg with how slow she was being. Cautious.

Step.

Step.

Ayumi screamed when someone knocked on the door, falling onto her butt as the bottle rolled out of her hands and under the bed. Her heart beat frantically as she knocking continued, followed by a cheerful voice. Ayumi got up, dusting herself off, and opened up the doors. Her room mates. It was just her room mates. She opened the door, allowing the knocker to enter. It was Naomi Nakashima, someone who was interested in becoming a nurse, but didn't want to go into a major college until later. She had perfect features. Pink lips, slightly pink cheeks, pale skin, warm coacoa eyes, dark hair that fell to her shoulders. She had let it grow out since highschool. She was also a close, hotheaded friend.

Ayumi looked down. She was in a red dress, strapless that stopped at her thighs. She wore red heels, not high, but she looked liked a full grown woman. Ayumi, on the other hand, still was mistaken for a child. She grew slightly taller after her senior year, and her hair grew out, but that was it. There was nothing special about her. Anything she did like, however, would get her punished by the government.

Occult business is never fun. Its scary. Its beyond frightening, because it works. And its banned. People with spiritual abilities were locked up in mental institutions, and any who dared speak about it were shunned. Ayumi was glad her blood line was never caught. Hinoe almost got sent to one of those institutions, but thankfully, slipped out of it, convincing them she was not spiritual and sent them on their way. Its awful. The government was scared to be overthrown, so they lock up anything that isn't natural, and goes against physics...

"Shinozaki? Hello? You listening?" Fingers were snapped in her face. She looked up to see a mildly concerned-looking Naomi. She stared at Ayumi for a long moment. "Hey, your face is pale. Maybe you should sit down?" She suggested, gently leading her towards the bed. Ayumi shook her head, stepping back.

"No, Its alright, I'm alright." Ayumi insisted, forgetting whatever she was thinking once again. The room had lit up from its dark atmosphere now that Naomi was here.

"Why aren't you dressed up? Why aren't you at the party? Come on, Its Christmas break! We get to get a week off! Visit families, chill out! At least come to the party." And Naomi's adult like appearance was washed away with her casual tone. No, she wasn't exactly mature, maturer than most, yes, but around her friends she was funny and goofy. Seiko must have rubbed off on her.

Ayumi sat down, massaging her eyelids, checking the time.

Shit.

It wasn't even that late. There wasn't really an excuse now. 'I don't feel like it' won't cut it. Neither will 'nobody will want me there.' She looked down at herself, thinking quickly. "I don't have a dress!" She concluded. Naomi laughed.

"A lot of people are wearing normal clothes. It isn't formal." Naomi said. Crap. Ayumi fell silent, before sighing, getting to her feet. Maybe she could have some fun, for once, without people thinking she were insane. Naomi's smile grew.

"Seiko is already at the party, we can meet up with her!" Naomi said as she got up, before nearly falling over in those heels. Ayumi knew she hated them, so she bet Seiko put her up to it. However, she regained posture and smiled, grabbing Ayumi's wrist in a firm grip before leading her out the door. Ayumi's slightly over sized converse made a flop sound every time she took a step, Naomi's heels making a clacking sound. It was a weird mix, and it echoed down the hallways.

They exited the doors of the dorms, music coming into contact within Ayumi's ears. Her heart began to flutter. No, she didn't do socializing. She didn't do talking. She didn't do lots of people. None of that. Each step made her grow more cautious. The music became louder as they turned the corner.

Some people were outside, and music blared from the inside of the halls. Ayumi clutched her sweater, well, more like a coat, closer to herself with her free hand. She could see her breath in front of her. Her ears and nose turned red as she stepped on some patches of snow, following Naomi's path as she avoided ice on the road. They passed by a few people, some of them waving at Naomi, others shooting smiles. She got many skeptical looks, though. Ayumi, the girl who likes to be alone to sketch, coming to a party? She hardly showed her face unless it was dinner, or class periods.

Naomi, however, continued on, ignoring Ayumi's uncomfortable behavior and pushed open the two glass doors. Ayumi's mouth opened.

The room seemed bigger than normal. Lights where hung up, shining white lights, with decorations and red drapes on the walls. People were laughing and chatting, like...adults. Ayumi gulped, putting her hand to her mouth as she tried to heat up. Naomi let go of Ayumi's wrist.

"Hey, have some fun, meet some people. I'll be with Seiko when you need me." Naomi reassured. Ayumi opened her mouth to protest when Naomi left. She hated it when this happened, left to make 'friends'. She would usually only come with the friends she already head, which were quite a few. Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto-who sadly we haven't seen since highschool, and Satoshi. Apparently since Ayumi joined here, they joined too, later determined to leave the last year to go to another college. Ayumi told them she didn't mind, but in truth she was terrified of being alone. Again.

She walked over to one of the tables, sitting down as she cupped her hands, blowing into them to heat them up. Soft music played in the background. She was honestly surprised. They were celebrating an American holiday, right? No, it wasn't American, it was some time before America they started. But then again, the school needed to add a break, so she supposed this was it.

Thinking to herself, she sat alone, no one bothering to come talk to her. She was alone, at peace, no presence to bug her as she faintly listened to some conversations, not able to make out the soft murmurs as music played in the background. She began to shiver, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hnnnng...Why is it so cold..." She whispered.

Suddenly, something was put over her shoulders. A dark material, slightly rough and warm. Her head snapped up, looking up to meet a pair of sharp, grey eyes. Who in the world? Someone sat down next to her. His hair was bleached. He was strongly built, obviously taller than her, and looked to be about 19-22. Around her age? She began to tense, opening and closing her mouth, scared out of her wits. She didn't want to talk to anyone. And no one came towards her in the longest time. Sure, in Highschool, she was a class representative, she had to be talkative and helping. But this is College.

"Hey. Uh, sorry. You looked kind of cold." He said. Ayumi blinked, looking at him closely. He was growing some whiskers, and his clothes seemed normal, yet slightly baggy. He grew slightly uncomfortable by her silence. "Uh..If you don't want to talk..I shouldn't of scared you." He ran a hand through his hair, avoiding her eyes.

"Sorry." She murmured, looking down. Great was to try and make a friend. Though, he did seem kind, which was strange. Usually if you bleached your hair, that was a sign you were a delinquent. That you don't care about dress code. Then again, he could have recently dyed it. Agh! Why is she thinking about his hair?!

"Heheh, not very talkative?" He said, leaning closer. Ayumi reached to her shoulders, pulling the jacket around her shoulders as she shivered. She nodded, her cheeks flushing. Men. She remembered, she shouldn't trust men. But something told her she could trust this man. There's something about him...

"Well, Whats your name? I'm Kishinuma, Yoshiki. I'm trying to either become a musician, or a music teacher at most. This is my second year here." He said, reaching out a hand. Ayumi reached her hand out as well, shaking it. She blushed. He was so warm. But just like that, they let go, and she returned her hands to grip gently grip the jacket.

"S-shinozaki, Ayumi. I-uh, tried to be an artist, but ended up becoming a fashion designer." Ayumi said, smiling softly. This is the first time someone had actually tried to get to know her. She opened her mouth to talk again, but just like that, the owner of the college got up, some of the professors lining along the stage in the room. Their heads snapped over to them as the man on stage began to speak. Ayumi listened closely as he began his speech, about how happy he was they were attending his school, to enjoy their break, but only longer. Her attention span was growing thin, until Yoshiki muttered something under his breath about the principal. Ayumi snorted, putting a hand over her mouth to keep form laughing.

She hated to be rude, but 'Fat Pig' was basically how she always described the man. No one liked him. He's been accused of several crimes, but somehow slipped out of them. He proved he wasn't guilty, but rumors do spread. He's never seen around campus, and he is usually mean to people attending, yet puts on a nice form when talking. He looked like a pig, too.

Yoshiki shot her a look, his expression breaking out into a grin, before he scrunched up his nose, nostrils flaring as he mouthed what the man was saying, acting like a pig. Ayumi forced herself not to giggle. Wait, giggle? She usually never giggled at other people's actions unless it were her friends, or something she saw online. Ayumi removed her hand from her mouth, giving him a soft smile. He returned with a toothy grin.

Finally, the principal was off of the stage, people clapping with bored expressions on their faces, before talking again, like the speech had never happened. Yoshiki stood up, stretching. He held his hand out for her. Ayumi paused with hesitation. "I want to get to know you, Shinozaki!" He grinned. "Want to go walk around?"

Ayumi stared at him for a long moment, before slowly reaching her hand out, grasping his as he pulled her up and out of the seat. Ayumi removed the jacket from her shoulders, but Yoshiki stopped her, lightly nudging her to put it on. Ayumi blushed, slipping it on. She never wore a guys jacket before. It was warm, and just a simple hoodie, but it made her heart beat a little more. He started walking, Ayumi quickly catching up as she looked over towards where Naomi and Seiko were. Satoshi was there, too, with a cup of wine, and when they noticed her with this blonde male, they were a little bit surprised. Okay, a lot. They broke into grins after recovering, giving her thumbs up.

Idiots! It wasn't like that! They left the building, the colder breeze hitting her like a truck. Even with the hoodie, and the sweater on, it was beyond cold. Yoshiki, in his simple long sleeve shirt, didn't seem to feel the temperature. They walked around campus, Ayumi mainly staying silent as Yoshiki talked, him cracking some jokes and her laughing, him telling her a little more about himself, and her returning the information with her own set, or him just talking about his classes in general. They talked about their family, their friends, which Yoshiki apparently didn't know anyone else here. Odd, he seemed to be the popular type..

Ayumi listened as he told her about his music teacher. "Well, he has his long nose stuck up his ass. He doesn't give a damn about classic, or any of the newer instruments made. I asked him about the space drum and he gave me this look and said there was no such thing!" He practically ranted, but not in anger. Ayumi giggled.

"I've heard about those! When you learn how to play it, it can sound really pretty." She smiled. She was a sucker, she had opened up to him after a few minutes of talking.

"Yeah! I told him it was a thing, and I tried to show him on my phone, but he took it away like I was some damned high school kid who needed discipline." He said, fuming slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest, sulking.

"I've seen someone play it. Maybe I can show him next time I see him or something?" She giggled, looking up at him. Then something caught her eye. The clock tower next to the college.

"Oh!" She blushed. It was around 12:00 AM. She didn't even realize she was tired up until she realized the time. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, and she smiled in apology. "I should be getting back to my dorm." She said, mainly to herself. Yoshiki pulled off a disappointed look, sticking his bottom lip out and whining like a puppy, but I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Oww! Okay, can I at least walk you to your dorm?" He asked.

Ayumi hesitated. Okay, she hardly knew this guy, she just met him today. What if he ends up coming into her dorm late at night and...?

No, he wouldn't. Right?

"Sure." She said, turning on my heel towards the direction of the dorms. He caught up easily. They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually comfortable. We walked up the steps he pushed open the door for her. It creaked, giving away to the slight pressure pushed onto it, and Ayumi stepped through, walking into the lobby. Ayumi went over to the elevator, Yoshiki stepping in with her to her surprise. Why hadn't he ditched her yet?

She pressed the button for the third floor. The elevator door closed, leaving them in a moment of silence.

"So...do you have a dorm here?" She decided to ask, choosing her question carefully. Yoshiki looked at her, smiling.

"Nah, I have my own apartment, I couldn't afford going here while staying at a dorm room." He said. The elevator door opened again, and they both stepped out. "Besides, I actually think its cheaper, also considering one of my friends share it." Ayumi looked up at him as they walked, passing by a few rooms.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, mainly out of curiosity. He shrugged.

"He's pretty popular. His name is Satoshi." He chuckled, putting a hand in his pants pocket.

"Mochida-kun?" She asked. He nodded, surprised. She broke into a smile. "He's a friend in a few classes." She said, not mentioning the fact that Satoshi was Ayumi's highschool crush. Of course she wouldn't say that to him. She stopped, rummaging through her coat pocket in front of room C16. Ayumi listened for a split second, hearing a soft rasping. Yoshiki didn't hear it, of course. Since only Ayumi could hear that sort of thing. She pulled out a key, her pale, petite hands shaking slightly. She pushed it into the keyhole, the rasping stopping as she turned the key, unlocking the door. Naomi must have locked it? She didn't remember locking it.

Yoshiki must have seen her tense, because he gulped, running a hand through his hair nervously. "You okay, Shinozaki?" He asked. She snapped out of her trance, looking up at him. She smiled softly, nodding. He looked relieved, dropping his arms to his sides as Ayumi pushed open the door. "Hey-" He suddenly grabbed her arm before she could enter. She looked at him, her cheeks tinting red from being startled. "When can I see you? Can I visit? I don't have any classes with you, and I have to leave school grounds immediately after school for my job.." He asked.

"Of course. Um...I'm not really going anywhere this break, though I might have to work during break though. I'm normally free on Fridays." She told him, looking up at him, and starting to feel insecure about her shortness. He noticed the look she gave him, and laughed. Then he bent down, kissing her cheek.

"Night, Shinozaki! See ya then!" He said, before she could say anything. Her mouth opened and closed. Then she remembered she was wearing his jacket.

"W-Wait! Kishinuma-kun! Your jacket!" She yelped. But he was already gone. She slid into her apartment, closing the door and pressing her back against it, wrapping the jacket closer around herself until her nose was covered by the fabric once she zipped it up. She closed her eyes, smiling.

And outside, the snow started to fall again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayumi! How are you holding up?"

The higher pitched voice filled the empty dorm room, Ayumi smiling into the camera of her laptop. She hadn't talked to Mayu in a long time, the sound of her voice calming and refreshing-though her voice was higher pitched due to her speaker quality. It was an older laptop, after all.

It had been a few weeks since the party, winter break officially over. Naomi and Seiko had decided to go out for coffee, leaving Ayumi by herself.

"I'm doing really well! What about you?" Ayumi smiled, relaxing as she sunk down against the wall. She was sitting in her bed, with a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her hair was loose, falling midway down her back. She watched the screen, as the girl smiled.

She had grown her hair out, her signature ponytail out and her hair down, in a casual tanktop and jeans. Mayu tapped her finger against her laptop, looking up at the ceiling as if debating her answer, eyebrows knitting. "Ah...Shige-nii and I have been doing great. He tried out for a movie, did you know that?"

"What?! No way, how did that go?" Ayumi demanded, sitting up slightly with wider eyes.

"It's a smaller part, but he plays a babysitter."

"A baby sitter? I can't imagine being one!"

She erupted into giggles, causing Ayumi to smile. "He doesn't even like kids that much. It'll probably chance later on, though." She hummed happily, resting her hand under her chin. "So, Satoshi told me you met a certain somebody."

Ayumi paused, before groaning. Did she mean Kishinuma? "It's not like that!"

"Never said it was, you getting suspicious is making me think different, though!" Mayu smiled at her flushed state. "C'mon, tell me all the details. Has he visited?"

She nodded her head. "Ah, he comes by sometimes." She paused, hearing a rapping sound and looking up at the ceiling. It sounded like it was coming from the ventilation systems, again. Mayu frowned, the audio picking it up barely.

"What's that sound?"

"Oh...Uh..." Ayumi swallowed hard. "It's nothing, the ventilation isn't the best of quality." She sighed quietly, looking back at her screen, then out the window. It was starting to get late. "I should probably start working on my new design...wanna see?"

Mayu's eyes visibly sparkled, leaning forward eagerly. "Show me, show me, show meee!" Ayumi chuckled, reaching a hand to her dresser pausing slightly. There was suddenly a loud bang directly behind her, behind the wall, causing her to yelp. Mayu jumped slightly, eyes narrowing, but Ayumi quickly covered it up.

"Haha, gotcha." She smiled, before reaching the paper. She grabbed the sketch, showing her the gown. Mayu studied it as much as she could through the video quality. Her eyebrows were knit, Ayumi knowing she had something in her mind right now, causing her to gulp.

Ayumi wasn't showing it, but she was starting to panic. The loud bang wasn't normal, it was like someone had slammed their hand onto the wall right next to her. She fell silent, watching Mayu as she trembled quietly. "Like it? I'm thinking of using some fake gems, and some silk to make it flow more elegantly.."

"I'd so buy it!" Mayu smiled, Ayumi trying to calm down a little, though there was more rapping above her head, echoing slightly.

"Thanks!" She chirped. "I'll so make you dresses. Perhaps I can join the whole theatre business and make you costumes, or dresses!" Mayu smiled brightly.

"Who woulda known you would be so into this! I'm so glad, please do!"

"Of course. Just wait until I gradu-" Ayumi froze, looking up. She shook her head, looking back down. She could of sworn, she saw a woman there.

"Ayumi?"

She didn't reply, her face turning pale. The lights flickered, shivers running up her spine.

"Ayumi."

Silence. She began to shake more, the room turning colder and colder, before the lights completely flickered out. Ayumi squeaked, turning towards the screen with wide eyes.

"Ayumi Shinozaki! Is this a joke?!" Mayu demanded, catching her attention.

"M-Mayu!" She choked out, curling up in terror. She felt for her phone, taking it out and using the flashlight. In the corner of the room, a woman with ragged clothes stood, staring directly at her. They held eye contact, Ayumi freezing in fear. Mayu tried to get her attention, starting to grow frantic.

"Ayumi? Ayumi! What's going on? What are you staring at...who are you staring at?!" Mayu demanded, grabbing her phone.

"Mayu...I have to go..." Mayu could barely see Ayumi, but it was easy to pick up how terrified she suddenly was.

"W-wa-" Mayu froze as she suddenly heard croaking on the other end, listening in. Slowly, it started to increase in pitch and volume. "S-shino-!?" She was cut off by a scream, and the laptop being shut, ending the conversation.

Now, this had happened in the span of a few minutes, the conversation had barely started, and she was already freaking out. Did somebody break in?! Mayu looked around frantically before grabbing her phone, standing up. Deep breath, deep breath, speak clearly, something bad is happening, don't panic or cry. She dialed a number frantically, putting the phone to her ear. They picked up.

"Hey, suzu-"

"Satoshi!" She yelled into the other end. "Shinozaki's in trouble, I think!"

It was hard for her to process what happened. "I-it might be a joke, but the lights went out and she ended up screaming before our conversation went out. There was this really weird sound, too, like croaking. Y-you live close to her, right?!" She demanded.

"Woah, woah woah slow down!" He demanded, causing Mayu to take a deep breath.

"Shinozaki may be in trouble! Check on her! I-i'm scared, I have an idea what it really is, don't call the police. Just check on her!" Satoshi fell silent, before abruptly hanging up. Mayu took a deep breath, tears forming.

"Shinozaki, please be okay.."

You don't know true horror until you receive a phone call while walking to a girl's apartment. Well...it isn't really terrifying. Until you hear a frantic voice on the other end telling you that the girl you are trying to visit is in deep trouble. Yoshiki had yawned, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Satoshi. What's-"

"Yoshiki!"

Kishinuma's eyes slowly narrowed, stopping in his strut and standing a little taller, as if in more alert. "What's up-?"

He barely had time to finish as Satoshi's panic voiced filled his ear. He groaned, putting a finger to plug his other ear, trying hard to hear the gibberish. He started to walk cautiously, eyebrows knitting. "I can't hear a word you're saying, man. Slow down."

"There's something in Shinozaki's apartment!"

"The hell are you talking about?" He started to pick up thew pace, his eyes narrowing. He was at least a few minutes from there walking. He listened in to how satoshi explained everything. A friend video chatting Shinozaki called him after the chat ended, weird noises? He didn't let Satoshi finish, mind setting into overdrive as he hung up the phone, putting it into his pocket. And then he began to sprint.

Now, normally, he would of watched who he would of bumped into, but right now his mind wasn't working properly. Panic set in, the thought of somebody could of harmed the girl he seemed to know for years, even though it was only a week...He pushed and shoved down the crowded streets, going into a complete panic as he shoved, ducked, dodged and even jumped a few times.

He nearly tripped over his own feet, almost skidding past the entrance to the university. He scrambled to change his direction, hopping three steps at a time, and running towards where he remembered the girls dorms were.

By this time, he was panting heavily, his fatigue getting to him from the lack of exercise over the few months. He ran into the elevator, finally coming to a stop as the doors to the elevators closed. He quickly chose the floor, doubling over as the elevator started moving. After a few seconds, he began to pace the small space, wiping sweat from his eyebrows and leaving some of it to dribble down the side of his face.

The doors opened, and before he knew it he was standing in front of the door. He listened closely, not hearing anything, before trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Eh?" He knit his eyebrows, trying to twist the door knob. He put his weight onto it, but nothing changed. It was almost like it were some decoration. He knocked on the door.

"Shinozaki! Hey! You in there?" He listened closely, almost about to pull away before he heard it. It sounded like...sobbing. His eyes widened upon hearing that, trying to open the door with more force. "Shinozaki! Shinozaki, are you okay! Open the door!" He yelled, before yelping. He pulled his hand back, looking at his hand, which had a burn mark on it. "T-the fuck?" He reached for the door knob, only to pull away, shaking his hand. It was burning hot...

"Damn it!" Now he was panicking. A few people poked their heads out of their dorms to peer at the raging blond, watching him pace around before taking a few steps back. He went to knock on the door again. "S-shinozaki! I'm coming in, hold on!" He took a few steps back, swallowing hard. People were watching, people were watching...He swallowed again. Fuck them, then. He suddenly charged the door, jumping slightly and turning so his shoulder hit the door. It creaked.

He tried the knob again, this time it was icy cold. He turned it, like it was going to open, but it still didn't budge when he tried to push it. Hmm.. He took a few more steps back, charging at the door again. With his arm, that wasn't going t be in contact with the door, he grabbed the door knob and turned it, before his body collided with the door. It bursted open, causing him to stagger and lean against the door in support.

The room was icy, completely freezing. He nearly choked on the thin air, unable to breath for a moment. His breath puffed out in front of him, as he got up, walking in hurriedly. The bathroom lights were off, and the door was closed. He shook his head, looking around the room, under the bed, in the closet.

"Shinozaki! Where are you?" He paused, hearing muffled sobbing, causing him to knit his eyebrows. It sounded...close, but far? "Hey! C-come on, Ayumi..." He looked around the room, before trying the bathroom. It opened easily, and he switched on the lights. She wasn't in there...oh god..

He went back into the room, feeling like he was going insane. He stood in the center of the room, his eyes trailing to every single detail. If she wasn't here...where was she? He was about to leave the room when he heard the same muffled noises again. He froze, trying hard to listen. Where was it coming from...?

Instantly, something touched the top of his head, causing him to frown. He reached to his head, feeling it be a little wet, when something landed on his hand. He drew his hand back, noticing a clear liquid land on it, causing his eyes to widen. He stepped back, before looking up towards the ceiling.

"S-shi-shino-a-AAAGHH?!" He fell backwards onto his rear, staring up at the blue haired girl, who was sprawled against the ceiling with an unnatural force, mouth open and a dead look in her eyes. Her skin was unnaturally pale, even in the dimly lit room, veins literally popping from her wrist. Her eyes were glossy, and black, and she wasn't moving.

Shinozaki Ayumi looked dead.


End file.
